


Hot and sticky: the discovery of demon semen

by ArchangelOfAwesomeness



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Fighting Kink, Masturbation, Other, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelOfAwesomeness/pseuds/ArchangelOfAwesomeness
Summary: Samael enjoys watching Strife and Moloch fight. Maybe a bit too much.(Collab between me and my boyfriend. You'll probably be able to tell who wrote what.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Hot and sticky: the discovery of demon semen

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this work, please consider supporting me at https://www.buymeacoffee.com/archangel

Samael's eye is caught by Strife and Moloch's lead-filled feud. The smashing of crystal, the piercing sound of gunshots, slashing with enough force to cut through time itself. He favoured one sound above the others. The trigger. How a small infernal explosion is born whenever it's pulled. The smoke emitted from the warm barrel with each blast. Samael felt a warmth in his groin as his friend and foe made great entertainment. Curiously aroused. 

Dust filled the air, choking Strife's vision with the thick beige clouds. His boots, although heavy, made short work of the arena. He narrowed his eyes as he charged at Moloch, readying himself for the most important game of chicken he'll likely ever face. When Moloch got close enough for his footsteps to rattle Strife's entire body, the horseman pounced on the large magenta crystal boulders erected by Moloch, using them to traverse the hazardous terrain with ease. He glided from crystal to crystal, flinging himself in such a way that propelled his lean body over Moloch, allowing himself to fire two perfect shots into the demons eyes. 

His groins felt warmer with each drop of blood. It's pleasurable. Samael feels a tight sensation as his demon cock grows with each throb. Action in the arena feels so pleasurable that he cannot help but stroke his lengthy member. Samael felt immense pleasure as his rough hand glided over the head of his magnificent dong. The pleasure became more intense as the speed of each pump increased. Samael became more relaxed where he sat as his balls clenched, ready to release all the stress and tension within himself. 

As the demon screamed with pain and rage, blood seeping from his eye sockets, Strife landed on the ground, absorbing the impact with a well timed roll. Dust carpeted the arena, rendering Strife near invisible to the naked eye, which was an inconvenience to him. Strife is prideful in showing off and found it disappointing that no one could see his final act in the thick cloud of ground up rock and stone. He spent the time he had for the stubborn cloud to settle down, positioning himself as every cowboy did in a classic yee-old stand-off. Tumble-weed flew past as a humorous, on topic, coincidence. 

Samael drooled and whimpered as he neared climax, his dick throbbed and twitched with each tight stroke. He moaned softly at first, before disregarding anyone else around him and groaning loudly in delight. "Oh yes!!" He sped up his strokes and shuddered in shock and pleasure when a droplet of cold drool landed on the tip of his penis. He swished the saliva over the head of his dick, slicking up his thick cock and allowing the breeze to cool his member and send chills down his spine. 

Moloch entered Strife's sights as the cloud settled which alerted him to ready his final act, readying his hands at his sheathed daggers. "It's high noon" Strife portrayed in the heaviest southern accent he could before he unsheathed his dual blades and leaped into the air with a spin. One after the other the blades departed from his hands and flew through the air, directly for Moloch's once-was eyes. Each blade hit their mark. Soon followed a thud as the behemoth fell to the ground, marking Strife's triumph. "And now I can fit in this town." 

"Yes!! Yes!!!" He panted, feeling a tingle in the head of his cock. As the tingle grew in intensity, Samael sped up and tightened his grip, finishing himself off with a loud moan and several spurts of demon semen. The white liquid covered his chest and dripped down his stomach, putting on display just how full his balls were. Samael then rested his head against the back of his seat, trying to catch his breath. Satisfied as his whole body tingled with bliss.


End file.
